


Неожиданный баллистический эффект

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Пять раз, когда выстрел Хэнка Войта приводит к проблемам, и ещё один, когда это оказывается неважным.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Hank Voight
Kudos: 2





	Неожиданный баллистический эффект

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinuvielf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/gifts).



> Фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6109801/19786489#part_content

= 1 =

Когда Кевина Этуотера впервые привлекли в отдел расследований не в качестве патрульного, Антонио по доброте душевной намекнул ему на то, что в перестрелках и при задержании надо отрабатывать не на сто пятьдесят процентов, как в патруле, а на все двести. Кевин сначала подумал о том, что, дескать, это ещё одно напоминание, что отдел — не патруль. Но присутствовавший при разговоре Джей Холстед, услышав эти слова, не сдержал смешок и, в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Этуотера, пояснил:

— Это означает брать цель так, чтобы сержанту не пришлось стрелять, потому что стоит Войту в кого-нибудь выстрелить, как возникает куча проблем. Всегда об этом помни и никому не рассказывай, — закончил Джей, сверкнув голубыми глазами и наставительно показывая пальцем.

Подтверждающий данное предположение случай — очередной, если верить ребятам из отдела, — произошёл очень скоро, пусть непосредственно в этом Кевин и не участвовал. Войт просто ехал на работу, отреагировал на запрос подкрепления неподалёку и оказался участником бытовой драки, которая по итогу включила в себя два трупа и двух тяжелораненых патрульных, которые первые прибыли на вызов. Причина оказалась прозаична: двое мужчин, соседи, поссорились из-за того, что «Чикаго Блэкхокс» накануне проиграли «Питтсбург Пингвинз». Один мужчина болел за иллинойцев, второй — за команду из Пенсильвании. У обоих было оружие. Конец истории.

Причём здесь Войт, спросил бы любой слушатель. Технически — ни при чем: оказавшись старшим по званию на вызове, сделал всё «по книжке», но предупредительный выстрел в воздух стал триггером для обоих спорщиков, уже размахивающих личным оружием.

Капитан Фишер, если говорить по простому, изошёл на говно. Сержант Платт, услышав, что произошло, только покачала головой и пробормотала:

— Да здравствует Вторая поправка! Боже, храни нас всех.

В общем, Кевин это своеобразное правило запомнил лучше текста Миранды.

= 2 =

Любое совместное дело с наркоотделом всегда сулило кучу волокиты сверх обычной. Но совместное дело с наркоотделом, когда ты внедряешь своего человека, чтобы вытащить их внедренного человека, и при этом на ранее внедренного падают подозрения в грязных делишках — такое обещало просто погрести отдел под отчётами.

Но приказ поступил из главка, и Фишер лично курировал дело, поэтому отвертеться не удалось. Конечно, они и подчистили всё за другим отделом, и закрыли банду, и вернули фабрике весь украденный оксикодон, и доказали причастность захотевшего грязной наживы за свои труды офицера Мэннинга. 

Конечно, пришлось несколько раз рисковать, да и пострелять. Учитывая находившегося под прикрытием практически безоружным Антонио и специфику расположения объектов в заброшенном цеху, стрелять пришлось и Хэнку.

Впрочем, отчеты по ранению сержанта подразделения оказались лишь маленькой тележкой по сравнению с вагоном отчетов о самой операции. Только у Джея тележка оказалась с горкой, потому что именно он отвозил отказавшегося от скорой Войта в ЧикагоМед.

= 3 =

На охрану подобного мероприятия Хэнк никогда бы не подписал свой отдел, если не существовала достаточно весомая необходимость (вроде угрозы взрыва или террористической атаки). Но Олив обещала приехать через пару дней, а оставлять внука без подарка Хэнк не собирался — он обещал быть лучшим дедушкой на свете.

Поэтому и согласился скрытно патрулировать ежегодную ярмарку в одном из районов города. Весь отдел вышел под прикрытием: в гражданской одежде, без значков и оружия на виду. 

Молодёжь сочла это чем-то вроде дня оплачиваемого отпуска и быстро рассосалась по территории. Олински какое-то время смотрел на Хэнка этим своим _взглядом_ , а затем пожал плечами и куда-то испарился.

Всё равно через час они все встретились в тире.

Полосатые створки палатки притягивали взгляд, витрины пестрели различными игрушками, по традиции включая в ассортимент огромного плюшевого медведя. Отсутствие оного в руках Линдсей объяснялось только тем, что Холстед, блеснувший ещё незабытыми рейнджерскими навыками, при выборе подарка заметил маленькую девочку, гулявшую на ярмарке с мамой. Женщина оказалась матерью-одиночкой, а девочка так просила мишку, что сердце бравого вояки не выдержало. Линдсей согласно кивнула, и одним счастливым ребенком в их городе стало больше.

Второй раз стрелять на приз Линдсей запретила — под угрозой оказались ключи от служебной Сиерры.

Дарить малышу машинки было пока рановато, но Хэнк заприметил среди призов большую собаку-подушку, которую можно было использовать как ограничитель манежа — забавная животина, похожая на очень большую и очень лопоухую таксу кремового окраса, лежала полукругом. Подарок подходил больше самой Олив, чем малышу, но внук вот-вот должен был начать ползать.

Пневматическая винтовка легла в руки немного непривычно, всё же родной «Сиг Сойер» относился к другому виду оружия. Все затаили дыхание — нечасто видишь своего сержанта на стрельбище.

Хэнк не промахнулся ни разу. Молодежь восторженно похлопала (Рузек даже присвистнул), служащий тира вздохнул, но поздравил вполне искренне и примеченную вещь отдал. А Антонио, как отец двоих детей, явно догадавшись о причине выбора приза, со знанием дела оглядел игрушку и заметил плохо зашитый шов.

Кто же знал, что в больших игрушках в этом тире окажутся тайники с таблетками экстази.

Игрушки пришлось приобщить к материалам дела в качестве вещдоков. Обиднее всего было забирать медведя у той девочки, пришлось даже искать по городу максимально похожего, но это были самые приятно потраченные шестьдесят четыре доллара и девяносто девять центов в жизни Хэнка.

= 4 =

Чужая голова — потёмки. Никогда не знаешь, что там происходит. Особенно если у человека диагноз «бредовое расстройство».

Хэнк поначалу не поверил, когда все улики сошлись на сыне легенды Марка Доэрти, Карле. Но потом в снятой для сына матерью Карла квартире они нашли труп его соседа и штаб, и сомнения отпали. Осталась только горечь.

Да, он пытался до последнего. Но пацана, так уверовавшего в свою правоту, было уже не спасти. 

Когда прозвучала команда стрелять, тяжелый груз упал на плечи всем. Технически, стрелял Олински, сняв хотя бы часть груза с и без того обладающего багажом Холстеда (да и в случае штурма навыки рейнджера пригодились бы больше). Но Хэнк чувствовал себя так, будто спустил курок он сам, своими руками.

На траурной церемонии места сплетням не было. Но некоторые детали всё равно просочились — пресса полоскала Департамент Полиции Чикаго ещё несколько месяцев.

= 5 =

Выстрел Хэнка в Бинхема обернулся самой большой катастрофой во всей его жизни. Это не вернуло ему сына, едва ли заглушило горечь и стоило ему Эрин — косвенно, и Эла — напрямую.

Однажды задумавшись рассказать всю правду отделу, он сразу отверг эту мысль. Платт всё и так знала, уж слишком давно они знакомы. Антонио наверняка догадался сам, пусть и без особых подробностей. Технически, ребята тоже всё понимали — пустоголовых в своём отделе Хэнк не держал, — но в остальном всё оставалось на уровне слухов, а уж что-то, а слухи о себе Хэнка Войта волновали мало.

Неделя после смерти Олински была для Хэнка самой тяжёлой в его жизни.

Пока спустя год, накануне дня смерти Эла, какие-то ублюдки не похитили Антонио.

= +1 =

Все полицейские города стояли на ушах. Двадцать Первый участок на ушах плясал. Платт выдернула всех с выходных и почти всех — из отпусков.

— Переройте носом всё — землю, асфальт, бетон, дно Чикаго Ривер, — но найдите зацепки, — только и сказала она перед огромным строем решительно-мрачных патрульных и одетых в гражданку работников других отделов.

Антонио похитили поздно ночью прямо на пороге его квартиры, подкараулив после тяжёлой смены. Свидетелей никаких, камеры наблюдения дали немного — трое в масках, все рослые — под сто девяносто, физически крепкие. Подошли сзади, оглушили ударом по голове, для надёжности приложили тряпку с чем-то (наверняка хлороформом или подобным том веществом — старый, но проверенный способ), затем вытащили тело через пожарный выход и уехали на черном пикапе с фальшивыми номерами. Прошло шестнадцать часов с момента похищения — а в наличии были только сожжённый на пустыре пикап, полное отсутствие как требований о выкупе, так и образцов ДНК, отпечатков пальцев или сведений о нахождении Антонио. Телефоны Антонио — и личный, и служебный, — сожгли вместе с машиной.

Конечно, на улицах должны были поползти слухи, что кто-то похитил копа — особенно после обнаружения факта похищения. На поиски вышла практически армия, запустили горячую линию, но ничего толком обнаружить не удавалось.

Лора была с новым сожителем на другом конце страны, Ева — в колледже, Диего привезли в участок сразу же — парень сидел с психологом и двумя парнями из спецназа в качестве охраны под бдительным оком Труди Платт.

Ребят колбасило страшно. Холстед двигался словно робот, Аптон рубила фразы как топором разделывала говяжью тушу. Берджес едва сдерживала слезы, Рузек порывался швыряться предметами, Этуотер сидел белее мела, несмотря на то, что был афроамериканцем. Сам Хэнк с трудом осознавал себя, всё было будто в тумане, и от выхода на улицу его удерживало только то, что именно сюда, в его отдел, стекалась вся информация. 

Завтра им предстояло открывать памятную доску в честь Олински на стене участка, и никто не хотел в этот день хоронить ещё и Антонио.

Особенно — Антонио.

Вся проблема была в том, что зацепки и по самому похищению, и по прошлым делам самого Доусона и отдела вели в никуда. Армия полицейских на улице была бесполезна: треть населения Чикаго с копами не разговаривала в принципе. Тряска своих информаторов тоже мало чем помогла: отдел, отрабатывая наводки, за сегодня накрыл три притона, пристрелил парочку особо наглых дилеров и повязал банду грабителей ювелирных. Наводки закончились, Антонио не нашёлся. Люди клялись и божились, что ничего больше не знают, но догадайтесь с трёх раз, у какого полицейского была самая широкая сеть информаторов среди копов во всём городе.

Правильно, у похищенного.

Впрочем, именно она и сработала.

Жасмин, та самая проститутка, которая когда-то помогла найти похищенного Пульпо Диего, пришла в участок, когда к концу подходил двадцатый час с момента похищения. Боязливо обнимая себя за плечи, она всё же довольно спокойно подошла к приемному столу, вежливо поздоровалась с Платт и сказала, что будет говорить только с Войтом.

Хэнк спустился за ней лично. Узнал — помнил фотографию из её профайла информатора. Представился, проводил до своего кабинета, — ребята смотрели на неё с немой мольбой, — усадил. На предложение кофе последовал вежливый отказ, так что Хэнк кивнул и сел за свой стол.

— Вы сказали, что будете говорить только со мной. Я Вас слушаю.

Женщина долго смотрела на него и молчала. Что-то такое было в её глазах, что Хэнк поначалу не решался нарушить тишину, но шум от влетевшего в стену дырокола и рубленый окрик Аптон: «Руз!», напомнили ему.

— Виктория, — обратился Хэнк к женщине по её настоящему имени, а не «рабочему псевдониму», предпочитая быть честным от начала до конца. — Вы пришли сюда, для того чтобы молчать? Простите, но время идёт. Я должен найти Антонио.

Какое-то время Жасмин-Виктория ещё молчала, а потом улыбнулась, и лёгкая горечь в этой улыбке показалась Хэнку до боли знакомой.

— Я в вижу в ваших глазах тоже, что видела в глазах Антонио. Не теряйте это, — она достала из маленькой сумочки сложенный вчетверо листок и задумчиво на него посмотрела. — И не держите в себе.

Записка, наконец, опустилась на стол.

— Вы ему нужны, — просто сказала она и поднялась с кресла для посетителей. — Не провожайте.

Казалось бы, несколько простых и туманных фраз от проститутки не должны были дать такого эффекта, но Хэнк словно прозрел. Решение и план сразу четко сформировались в голове — Хэнк позволил себе лишь несколько глубоких вдохов перед тем, как развернуть записку с адресом заброшенного торгового центра на северной окраине города.

Сборы заняли считанные минуты. Войт разве что уступил Холстеду дробовик, уж очень зверское лицо было у парня. Всё равно именно Хэнк пристрелил виновника заварушки — прижатый огнём Берджес и Аптон, тот высунулся прямо на него. Тратить четыре пули на подонка было необязательно, но после трёх выстрелов в корпус от контрольного в голову Хэнк отказываться не стал.

Этуотер и Рузек перехватили труп и потащили к найденной Холстедом двери — там стоял сканер отпечатков пальцев. Остальных уже повязали (только убитый Хэнком главарь шайки отстреливался в отдаленной части комплекса до последнего), но их данные не подошли. 

Комната оказалась подобием огромного банковского сейфа, на этом этаже раньше было отделение. Хэнк иронично ухмыльнулся — Антонио действительно стоило охранять как драгоценность. За массивной дверью оказалась ещё и решётка, и мгновения, пока ним несли болторез, тянулись словно вечность.

Антонио лежал на левом боку, был явно без сознания, бледен и очень сильно избит. Руки плотно стянуты сзади пластиковой стяжкой, нога прикована цепью к кольцу в голом бетонном полу. От одежды остались только серые джинсы, ныне непонятного цвета из-за крови и грязи, никакой обуви не наблюдалось и близко. 

Когда Хэнк ворвался в камеру и подбежал к Антонио, пульс не прощупывался. Он едва заставил себя сделать вдох и попробовать ещё раз, как ощутил слабое биение под пальцами. Шея Антонио, как и рука в ладони Хэнка были холодными, как лёд. Так и хотелось рявкнуть в рацию и поторопить парамедиков, но те влетели в помещение спустя пятнадцать секунд после него.

К счастью или к сожалению, карету скорой прислали из Пятьдесят Первой. Бретт при таком виде бывшего парня затрясло, но та невероятно быстро справилась с собой — аккуратно отстранив Хэнка, она оперативно осмотрела Антонио, и, пока её новая напарница осматривала голову и ловко цепляла кислородную маску и воротник, ощупала руки, ноги, спину и грудь на предмет переломов и дала добро на перемещение. Хэнк и Джей помогли девушкам переложить тело на носилки, Рузек подхватил, и все вместе они потащили Антонио к выходу. Бретт быстро закрыла сумку с медикаментами, догнала их и начала отчитываться. 

— Серьезных переломов нет, может быть несколько трещин. Дышит самостоятельно, но с хрипами, нос сломан точно. Большая вероятность сотрясения, но больше всего меня беспокоит то, сколько он пролежал на холодном полу. Нам надо в Мед, я предупрежу.

— Держись, брат, держись, — забормотал Рузек, слышавший каждое слово.

— Сержант, поедете с нами? — спросила Хэнка Сильви, пока парни клали носилки на каталку и затаскивали оную в машину.

— Конечно, — выдохнул Хэнк и сделал мысленную пометку поблагодарить девчонку после.

— Сержант, — подскочила Аптон, — кортеж для сопровождения скорой готов. Три патрульных машины.

Хэнк бросил взгляд на стоящий рядом отдел в полном составе. Он физически ощущал бы исходящие от ребят волны беспокойства, если бы его самого едва не трясло.

— Оформите здесь всё и приезжайте в Мед. Хейли за старшего. И передайте Платт, пусть помаринует этих двух! 

— Принято.

Только хлопок двери скорой помог Хэнку осознать, что холодную ладонь Антонио он так и не выпустил из своей руки.

*

По прибытии в Мед Антонио распределили доктору Холстеду. Джей смотрел на брата, как на божество, когда тот вышел к ним в комнату ожидания известить о состоянии. Воздух в помещении от напряжения можно было резать ломтями, дата на календаре давила особенно сильно.

Хэнк в какой-то момент поймал себя на чувстве дежавю.

Разве что в этот раз Уилл пришёл к ним с улыбкой.

— Самое главное: всё хорошо, — по комнате прокатилась волна выдохов, и младший Холстед продолжил. — Сотрясение головного мозга, перелом носа, несколько трещин в ребрах, переохлаждение, обезвоживание, смесь наркотиков в крови и подозрение на левостороннюю пневмонию. Ну и, конечно, множество ушибов, сами понимаете. Жизни Антонио ничего не угрожает. Ему придётся у нас задержаться из-за подозрения на пневмонию и последствий сотрясения, но он будет в полном порядке через несколько недель.

Хэнк без сил опустился на стул. Руки всё ещё чувствовали фантомный холод ладони Антонио, и невероятно хотелось это ощущение убрать.

— Спасибо, док, — прохрипел Хэнк. 

Рукопожатие Уилла было крепким, но не эту ладонь хотелось держать в своих. 

Хэнк прочистил горло.

— Можно его увидеть? 

— Кто-то один и недолго. Он ещё не пришёл в себя, ему нужен отдых.

В палату, словно само собой разумеющееся, пустили только Хэнка. Платт должна была привезти Диего минут через сорок, остальные остались за стеклянной стеной. 

Антонио всё ещё был чертовски бледен, но уже хотя бы не сливался с больничными простынями. Впрочем, жуткие синяки на лице и видимых частях тела и опухший левый глаз сильно отличали его от белой ткани. Хэнк аккуратно взял Антонио за руку, прислушался к мерному писку кардиографа и, наконец, дал себе волю, забив на зрителей. Он бессильно опустился рядом с койкой и уткнулся лбом в тыльную сторону ладони Антонио. 

Те несколько мгновений в чертовом сейфе, когда ему казалось, что пульса под пальцами нет, теперь будут сниться ему в кошмарах наряду с иссохшим от химии и облучения лицом жены, обмотанной колючей проволокой шеей сына и последним взглядом умирающего на больничной каталке Эла.

Отдел, оставшийся за стеклом, притих, спинами загораживая не предназначенную для чужих глаз сцену.

— Воу, — только и смог выдать Рузек.

— А что ты хотел? — спросил Джей. — У него ведь больше никого, по сути, не осталось. Только мы и Платт.

— И Антонио.

— Да, и Антонио.

Повисла тяжелая и неловкая пауза.

— Как думаете, они?..

— Иу, Кев! 

— А я что?

— Джей, прикроешь штору? Ты из нас самый ниндзя, — от облегчения у Рузека прорезалось чувство юмора. Попытка Кевина разрядить обстановку и неловкая шутка Адама сработали — раздались смешки.

— А Войт при оружии? — как-то боязливо спросил Холстед.

— Не ссы, бро, мы посреди больницы, — попытался приободрить его Этуотер, на что Джей только фыркнул.

— Пуля в лоб убивает мгновенно, — но всё же аккуратно приоткрыл дверь и буквально просочился внутрь.

— Скоро должна подъехать Платт, привезти Диего, — начала Берджес, убирая в карман телефон. — Может, обратно в участок, доделаем все бумаги? Там ещё двое под стражей, боюсь представить, куда Платт их засунула.

От кровожадных лиц парней, выходивших из ЧикагоМед, шарахались все встречные.

*

На открытие памятной доски в честь Олински Хэнка выпинал Антонио, очнувшийся через три часа после поступления в больницу.

Ну, выпинал, конечно, фигурально. Обезболивающие, помятуя о недавнем случае, кололи ему по минимуму, шевелиться всё ещё было невыносимо больно, ещё больнее — кашлять. Пневмонию пока подтвердить не могли из-за довольно емких по времени анализов, но то, что Антонио, как минимум, простыл, было вполне очевидно. 

Так что ему хватило пары фраз и взгляда.

— Хэнк, ты пропустил похороны Эла из-за просьбы Мередит, хотя знаком с ним дольше, чем она. Поэтому на открытии ты должен быть в первых рядах.

Свой порыв Хэнк едва успел осознать и немного исправить то, что так сильно захотелось сделать, бережно обняв Антонио и прижавшись поцелуем к незалитому сине-фиолетовым участку лба. Трогать разбитые губы было боязно, из-за поврежденных ребер приходилось сдерживать неимоверное желание сжать Антонио в объятиях как можно крепче. 

Но, кажется, Антонио и так всё понял.

— Я тебя тоже, Хэнк.


End file.
